Reach Out To Me
by MincedPork
Summary: Hikari had thought moving out would be the best solution to move forward from her atrocious past, but what she doesn't know is the person she doesn't want to see the most, had shown up in her life. What will happen to her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of the Harvest moon's Character, Place, and Plot that are mentioned in this story.

**Note: **Thanks for reading this at your own time, please excuse any grammatical issues as I continue to modify any grammar mistakes.

* * *

In a dying voice, "Hikari... I'm sorry mom couldn't protect you, but please remember that I do love you..."

In cold sweats, Hikari opened her eyes wide and gasped in fear. As if she had just run for a marathon, she was breathing heavily. She pushed herself to lay upright on her bed, placed her right hand on her forehead.

"It was just a dream," she whispered.

She scanned around the room to see her sister, Akari, sleeping soundly right next to her.

Hikari thought to herself, _When will it end?_

Hikari slowly laid right back down on her bed, her eyes closed, and she slowly drifted right back to sleep.

When morning came, Akari shouted at Hikari to wake up. Hikari, on the other hand, didn't want to wake up, she was too exhausted to get up. However, she knew she had to leave soon, or the boat to Castanet Island will leave her, she pulled herself out of bed and started to get dressed.

Hikari had a big smile on her face she understood time has finally come, where she can start fresh in another town.

It was past noon the sun was shining bright, Akari seemed impatient at Hikari.

"Did you grab everything that you need?" she complained.

"Let me double-check." Hikari smiled.

After Hikari checked, they called for a taxi to get to the docks. Hikari scheduled her boat at 4 PM, and it was already 3:20 PM.

Akari got emotional on the way, and Hikari tried to cheer her up.

Once they arrived, it was already 3:40 PM. Both of them spotted the boat in which Hikari needed to get on.

Akari placed down the luggage and then set each of her hands on Hikari's shoulder.

Akari in distress said, "Are you going to be alright by yourself?, Did you think this through? you don't have to leave if you're not comfortable with it, nobody is forcing you to go."

Akari's worried expression appeared on her face.

With a soft tone, Hikari replied, "No Akari. I'll be fine," she paused. "I chose to leave the city, anyways, I'll call you when I get there."

Suddenly, the sound of the horn from the boat has signaled that it was time to leave. Akari hugged Hikari.

"Don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there even when you're in danger." She stuttered while tearing up.

Akari was a bit heartbroken to see her younger sister leaving the city. Hikari patted on Akari's head and reassured her that she was fine.

The captain came out and told Hikari that she doesn't have much time left. Akari helped take the luggage to the boat and placed it inside the boat's inventory space. Akari got off, Hikari stepped on the boat. Hikari turned to face in the direction where Akari was standing on the docks.

The boat was about to depart, Hikari had one last thing to say before it starts to move.

"Akari, Thank you for everything," she shouted.

Akari cried heavily in her arms to shout back to Hikari to take care of herself. The boat horned for the last time, and it took off. Hikari's new chapter has finally begun, a new adventure awaits her.


	2. Chapter 1

The boat had landed, standing by the pier was Mayor Hamilton, a passionate and cheery man that loved newcomers. When Hikari got off the boat to greet the mayor, she stared at the excited man and felt weirded out.

As they walked together in harmony, Mayor Hamilton discussed her neighbor, Kasey, the hero that fixed this town. He told her, what was gone before he came was now available again. He also mentioned about Kasey's wife named Candace, but she was currently out of town to learn more about designing different types of clothing.

Once they finally reached her place, to Hikari's imagination, it was far from what she was expecting. The house appeared beaten both on the outside and the inside, it looked so dusty and dull. The crop field had many weeds laid out on the ground. To Hikari's surprise, it would take a while for her to clean it all up. The barn resembled the same situation as her own house. Hikari sighed and thought to herself. _I guess this house would do. I mean, as long I can renovate it, it'll look even better than before! _

While Hikari was in deep thinking, Mayor Hamilton looked at Hikari with a huge smile and said, "What do you think about this property? It has a lot of charm, don't you think?"

Hikari pulled herself from her thoughts and stared at Mayor Hamilton with a grin and replied, "How much does it cost?"

She prayed that it was enough to pay off the entire house. Otherwise, if she borrowed from Akari, then Akari would charge her interests.

Mayor Hamilton responded with a joyful attitude, "It cost 10,000G!."

Hikari was shocked, but she understands why it would cost so little. She went through her wallet and took out 10,000G right on the spot.

The mayor was very surprised and felt nervous, "You don't have to deposit right away, we do down payments with no interest and fees."

Before Hikari could even talk, a young man out of nowhere ran and appeared before their eyes, Hikari was taken back by the man's approach, but once she saw the man's appearance, she was astonished. He had Baby Blue Eyes, with lighted Blonde hair, wore a white silvered suit with a dark blue-collar shirt, and his purple tie was tucked inside the vest. Hikari couldn't stop admiring him, but that admire shattered when the attitude came out of the young man's mouth.

"Wait, Father, you can't say there's no interest and fees, that's not how it works!" he shouted at the mayor.

Hikari was surprised and shocked that the young man is the son of the mayor. Hikari quickly went behind the tree next to her home and was frightened by the man's attitude. She watched them arguing back and forth.

Mayor Hamilton looked frustrated and annoyed at the same time, "Gill, how many times have I told you not to shout at me when I'm with a guest?" he snapped.

The young man named Gill replied with a conceited attitude, "Your about to ruin business profits if you keep giving people no interest and fees," he argued.

Hamilton sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at Gill with a displeased face. Hikari interrupted them, "Um, I can always pay the interest and fees."

Gill had forgotten the newcomer was still here. He turned to look at Hikari, "Ahem... I'm sorry about what happened there, and the name is Gill. This house originally cost 25,000G with interest and fees applied. Would it be Cash or credit?"

Hikari stared at him with a soft face and said, "Cash."

Hikari was about to hand over 25,000G to Gill until Kasey came over to see what was going on. As he approached them, he forcefully pushed Gill's hands away from Hikari's.

"Gill. I'll pay for whatever she owes you." He protested.

Gill turned to look at Kasey with a shocked face, but Mayor Hamilton happily said, "Oh Kasey! how are you?"

The mayor then turned to Hikari, "You don't have to pay for anything, Kasey got it covered for you."

Hikari was slightly confused about the situation that just happened. Gill was disappointed at Kasey for paying Hikari's property.

"Why did you pay for her, Kasey?" asked Gill. "Don't tell me you are going to pay for every single person that moves here."

Kasey replied, "Not just for everyone, but come on Gill, you probably overpriced it for a beaten house like this," Gill didn't say anything afterward.

Mayor Hamilton clapped his hands, and in a peaceful matter, he looked at Hikari.

"It's settled," he said, "Hikari, why don't you explore this town? Come back to me when you meet everyone. I got a welcoming gift for you."

As Mayor Hamilton was about to leave, he dragged Gill away back to their place.

Kasey turned to face Hikari and said," You must be Hikari the Mayor spoke of yesterday," he laughed, "let me introduce myself, I'm Kasey, and I hope you come to enjoy and love this town as much as I do.

Hikari looked at Kasey with a worried expression, she said," Um, about the money…"

Kasey was stunned and said," I need to drop off bills at the Mayor's Office," He patted Hikari's head," Don't worry about paying me back, catch you later!"

Kasey disappeared, and as always, Hikari wasn't great at interacting with others. She wasn't able to tell them how she feels, but with time she would be able to improve.

Silently, she went inside to her new place and started to unpack her luggage and cleaned the house a bit, before she was able to walk out to introduce herself to others.


	3. Chapter 2

After Hikari finished her chores, there was a sound of the doorbell ringing. Slowly, she walked towards the door and lifted the peek hole cover. Looking through, Hikari was amazed that she saw an unknown gender person appeared at the door.

She slowly opened the door, and there stood the person who she can't identify its gender. The person's hair color was purple with highlights, and the length of its hair was close to its hip. Except, the minute it spoke to Hikari, it sounded like a man's voice.

"Hi, my name is Julius, and I hope you enjoy your time here. I heard someone new was moving into Harmonica Town, and I decided to drop by, but dam you look cuter in person than what they say at the office."

I asked," Are you a man or a woman?"

He replied, "I'm one-hundred percent a man, I just like to be fashionable."

He held my hand and gave me his business card." Wow, even your hands are small and thin. Oh, how wonderful! Oops, I must be talking too much that you didn't get to introduce yourself. What's your name?"

Hikari started to feel nauseous because his hands were touching hers. She quickly pulled her hand back and answered, "Hi, I'm... Hikari..."

Feeling shy, Hikari hid behind the door. Just then, a muscular Red-headed man appeared behind Julius.

"Julius, I've been looking all over for you, my..." he paused.

The red-headed man stopped, turned, stared at me and was shocked.

"Sorry for being rude my name is Owen, You must be the newcomer that everyone was talking about, welcome to harmonica Town if you ever need my help feel free to ask me, what's your name?"

Before Hikari could even answer, Julius cut Hikari off and said, "Her name is Hikari, and what brings you here today, Owen?"

Owen grabbed Julius by the shoulder, and they both walked away from Hikari's place. They were discussing their matter, which leaves Hikari in a state of confusion.

Hikari sighed and said, "This was very unexpected... I hope I don't bump into any more weirdos later..."

Hikari stepped out of her home and locked the door behind her. She walked towards Flute Field, where she met Craig, Ruth, and their two children Taylor and Anissa, at the Marimba Farm. Then, she went to Horn Ranch to meet and greet Cain, Hannah, and Renee. While she was walking to Garmon Mine District, her eyes followed to the sight of a familiar person. She rubbed her eyes, but the person was gone. She thought she was tired.

Upon her arrival at the Garmon Mine District, she went inside to the Carpenter's shop, where she met Dale, Bo, and Luke. Then, she went to the General Store, where she met Barbara, Simon, and their daughter Phoebe. Next, Hikari went to the Accessory Shop. She saw Julius and the owner, Mira.

_Ah great, it's Julius darn it, _she thought.

Once Hikari introduced herself and ended with a small conversation with Mira. She was given interesting information that Mira lost her husband years ago to a terrible accident. Hikari gave her condolence to Mira, hoping she feels better.

One last stop in the District, she met Ramsey and Chloe at the Blacksmith's shop. From there onwards, she went to Harmonica Town. When she went inside to Sonata Tailoring, she was caught in a surprise.

"Hi, you must be Hikari. There's finally a normal girl in this town, you will be my friend, won't you?" asked Luna.

Hikari felt pressured. She didn't know how to respond to this type of situation. The door had belled. A man with orange hair and purple eyes stood by the open door. He saw Hikari looking very uncomfortable with Luna. He looked at Luna and sighed.

"Luna, I need you to fix Maya's clothes by tomorrow," he said.

He threw the ripped dress at Luna.

"I'll come back and get it tomorrow, make sure the stitching is well-blended..."

He gave Hikari a stare before closing the door.

Luna mumbled," Geez, just when I finally met someone new..."

Luna rudely walked away from Hikari. Shelly came up and apologized to Hikari for Luna's behavior. Hikari told shelly that it was not a problem, and she has to leave now for other matters. Shelly told Hikari to take care of herself. Hikari exit the shop and ran off to meet other people. Night-time has fallen Hikari was exhausted. After introducing herself to every single person in Harmonica Town, she went to the Mayor's office to grab her welcome gift as a reward from the Mayor himself.

Hikari wanted to grab a drink at the Brass Bar as a sense of accomplishment of what she has done today. She went inside and was welcomed by Maya. Maya couldn't help but giggle that she was standing next to Hikari. To Maya, Hikari is a cute, mysterious, and quiet person. She couldn't help but stare at her in awe for the longest time. Maya showed Hikari to her seat. Hikari asked a recommendation of what's the best drink here. Maya suggested that Hikari should try a Raspberry Cocktail. So, Hikari decided to order it. Meanwhile, Kathy came out from the backroom and scolded Maya for taking over her role.

Maya argued," I only did it because you were too busy. you never praise me when I do good deeds."

Kathy exclaimed, " If I allow you to do it, you'll end up messing up, like what you did all the other times, you clumsy cake."

Maya and Kathy were both bickering at each other. Chase came out of his kitchen to see the commotion. Once he figures out what was happening, he scolded both of them to quiet down, as they were disturbing the customers. Maya turned, ran to Chase, and hugged him.

"Chase. Kathy being mean to me again." cried Maya.

Chase sighed, "Maya, can you for once not get in the way of somebody's work?" he snapped, "I'm getting sick and tired of you doing this all the time. You need to learn how to composure yourself."

Maya looked up at Chase," But Chase... all I wanted to do was help..." Chase grabbed Maya's arm off him.

He sighed and facepalmed, " Can you not hug me as if we are dating?"

Maya crossed her arms and pouted. Hikari sat afar, watching all three of them bickering. Hayden intervened and criticized every one of them. After the scolding, Chase glanced at Hikari's Direction, but to Hikari, she nervously redirected her eyes down to the ground. To Chase, he believed the new girl disliked him.

He sighed, " Girls these days..."

Chase heads back to the kitchen to work before Hayden scolds him again.

When Hikari finished her drinks, she paid and left tips on the table then walked her way back home. On her way home, she felt a throbbing sensation on her head and couldn't keep up her tired body.

She mumbled to herself, "I might have drunk a bit too much."

Her eyes blurred. She was close to reaching the door, but she ended up collapsing in front of her house, and soon her eyes slowly went into darkness.

Chase got off work and locked up the place, on his way home he saw what appears to be a human figure on the floor, he went closer and closer, then noticed Hikari was on the ground. To his dismay, he carried her back to his place and placed her on his bed.

_What exactly did she drink, _he thought.

He wanted to change her clothes, but to respect her privacy, he had to think of another option. It was already 1:00 AM, he had no choice, but to call Kathy. When Kathy arrived an hour later, she was shocked that Hikari passed out cold. Chase instructed Kathy to change Hikari's clothes while he makes some porridge as dinner. When Chase was done, he wanted to know how Hikari was doing. He walked, and then knocked on the door, Kathy unlocked the door so that Chase can come inside. Chase felt relieved that Hikari was doing fine.

"Not sure what happened, but take care of her," said Kathy.

Chase replied, "Thanks Kathy, you are a lifesaver I wouldn't dare touch her, she is a girl after all."

"You worry too much Chase, go get some rest, I'll see you at work tomorrow," replied Kathy.

It was 9 AM, Hikari slowly opened her eyes, her eyes wander around the room.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

Hikari heard a sizzling noise from the next room. She got up and exited Chase's bedroom. Hikari saw Chase cooking in the kitchen, and then she moved closer to Chase. When Chase turned off the stove, he turned around and yelled in fear.

"Holy Cow!" he exclaimed.

Hikari was caught in a surprise as well.

"Hikari, don't scare me like that," he said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just..." she stuttered.

Hikari couldn't find words to express herself. She felt guilty for scaring Chase.

Chase couldn't handle the awkwardness as well, so he grabbed a clean plate and a spatula to serve breakfast. Chase then walked towards Hikari with a plate of food with a utensil on his hand.

In a calming voice, Chase said, "You must be hungry, here."

Hikari extended her arms and hands to grab both the plate and utensil from Chase's hand. She could smell the alluring aroma coming from one small serving size. With her mouth-watering, she hopped away to the table, but she realized that she forgot to brush her teeth. She felt panicked, as much as she wanted to eat first, her hygiene is her priority. She didn't want Chase to think she's gross.

Hikari being shy, she asked, " You don't happen to have a spare toothbrush, do you?"

Chase stared at her and laughed.

"I do have a spare one." he chuckled.

Chase walked to the bathroom, and Hikari followed behind him. He pulled the drawers from his storage box and handed Hikari a toothbrush. He also provided Hikari a toothpaste.

In a happy tone, he said, "You can keep the toothbrush."

Chase walked out of the bathroom so Hikari can do her things. Once, he reached back to the kitchen. He heard a yell. He rushed to the bathroom and noticed Hikari was sitting on the floor, seeming pale.

"What happened, and are you okay?" he asked.

Hikari pointed at the Daddy Long Leg spider sitting by the sink. Chase burst out laughing. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Chase never met anyone as dramatic as Hikari. He helped Hikari get up and checked to see if any injuries were showing. Luckily, Hikari didn't sustain any injuries. Chase took his slipper off and wack the spider.

"See, it wasn't that bad," he grinned.

Hikari wasn't sure what wrong with her. Her heart was beating so fast she wasn't able to process her thoughts. Chase left the bathroom, Hikari closed the bathroom door, and proceed on to what she was doing.

A few minutes have passed. Hikari came out from the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, where she last placed her food. Chase set an orange juice directly near the plate. Hikari happily devoured the entire meal.

"Chase, are you a god of chef sent by the heavens? This was so good!" said Hikari.

A wide smile appeared on her face with sparkling eyes. It was the best food she had tasted since coming to Harmonica Town.

Chase looked at Hikari with a smile, "No, I'm just your average chef."

The two exchanged a long conversation until it hits 3 PM. Chase's impression of Hikari changed due to this encounter. Hikari, on the other hand, was quite pleased with Chase and his cooking.

Hikari thanked and waved Chase goodbyes and left his place.

She said, "I like this town more and more."

While Hikari walked happily back to her place, an unknown man appeared by the dock.

"So, this is Harmonica town... I can't wait to see her again," he chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3

After what happened between Chase and Hikari, Hikari decided to make an Orange Cake as a way to thank Chase for the trouble he went through to take care of her.

Although Hikari wasn't the best baker, she always puts in the effort to make sure it tastes good, especially now that her house had finally upgraded, she can bake with the proper tools.

Once Hikari started to bake that Orange Cake, she made sure to follow the instructions that were on the recipe. When she finished, she let it cool down before packing it up in a container to deliver it to Chase.

She made sure she laid the container carefully inside the paper bag.

While she walked cheerfully, and restlessly Hikari thought to herself,_ Will he like it?_

As she walked closer and closer to Brass Bar, she couldn't shake off the feelings that she can finally convey to someone that saved her.

Before she could walk inside to Brass Bar, she crashed into a man and fell on the ground. Hikari didn't have the chance to look at the man's face. Instead, she closed her eyes shut to focus on the pain. Chase came out of the kitchen at the right moment and saw Hikari on the ground.

"Hikari, are you alright?" shouted Chase.

The man that crashed into Hikari smiled and walked away.

Before disappearing, he said, "I found you."

Chase grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her up. Hikari was embarrassed and flustered by the event. She picked up the paper bag that was on the ground and forced it onto Chase.

"Here... as a thank you for saving me the other day," she mumbled.

Chase observed the inside of the paper bag and noticed it was an orange cake inside a container.

"You...didn't have to do so much for me," he shied.

"Um...I..I," Hikari paused.

She built up the courage she had and said, "I wanted to let you know that I'm grateful for everything that you've done for me," with a smile.

Chase blushed and thanked Hikari for it.

From afar, Maya, stood by the entrance of Ocarina Inn looking back at Chase and Hikari. She was visibly upset about how Chase treated Hikari differently from her. Jealously grew inside her, you can already tell Maya does not like it when other girls approach Chase.

Maya thought, _If I can't have Chase, then no one can. _

Maya's thoughts were becoming twisted and shallow. Something you wouldn't expect coming from a clumsy, bubbly, and fragile person.

Maya walked back inside Ocarina Inn, and when Chase and Hikari departed from each other, Hikari decided to visit Luna at the Sonata Tailoring Shop. Upon opening the door, Luna's face was glowing when she saw Hikari.

"Hikari, you came back! Are you here to see me?" Luna's eye sparkled at Hikari.

"Yes, I'm here to see you. I couldn't give you my answer when we first met," Hikari paused, "Luna, I hope we can take care of each other from now on."

Luna was filled with joy, "Oh, Jolly!" she couldn't hold back her excitement.

So forth, Hikari and Luna's friendship bloomed from there. They went shopping every weekend after 5 PM, Hikari knew most of Luna's secrets and Luna knew some of Hikari's secrets. They both exchanged the person they currently like, and they always had a great time with each other. Luna cherished Hikari a lot, and so does Hikari.

Whenever Hikari was home, she tried to find chances to speak to Akari, and when Hikari was able to call Akari and told her all of the exciting times in Harmonica Town, and friends she cherished the most. Akari was relieved that Hikari was having fun, but Akari couldn't tell Hikari what's on her mind lately. She was afraid to bring up the one person Hikari doesn't want to remember the most. So she avoided it, but she asked Hikari if she has Luna's number. Akari knew it was best to tell someone that Hikari can trust and make sure Hikari avoids any issues that she may face without telling Hikari directly.

Days passed, on a weekday Hikari came by Luna's place, Luna wanted Hikari to try out her latest designed clothes. Instantly Hikari accepted the request. While Hikari was in the bathroom changing. Luna received a call from someone, she picked up and to her surprise Hikari's sister was speaking to her.

"Luna, I know this may be a sudden phone call, but hear me out."

Luna listened firmly, and what Akari said to her, was shocking.

Luna wished she had never picked up the phone. Her heart sank when she found out the cruel intense past of Hikari.

Luna's expression changed from happy to discomfort. She wasn't sure if she was able to swallow up the whole thing. Then, Hikari came out.

"Call me later. I'm with someone right now," Luna gulped.

"I understand, I'll give you a full explanation of whats going on," In a serious tone.

Luna hanged up, and Hikari was wondering what happened, but Luna hugged Hikari.

Luna thought, _to think Hikari went through this, makes me angry._

She released Hikari from her hug and told her that everything was going to be okay. Hikari had a confused face on her.

Luna's flashback of the call gave her goosebumps. She asked Hikari if she was able to go home alone. Hikari told Luna she was going to be fine on her own. Luna was paranoid. She was attempting to make excuses so she can see Hikari off. She was convincing Hikari to walk her home afterward, Hikari gave in to Luna's request. Once they arrived at Hikari's place, Luna walked back home alone, and Hikari went to get ready for tomorrow's chores.

When Luna reached back at her place, she dialed her phone to Akari's number. From there, the secret was out to Luna, and it was no longer the same since then.


	5. Chapter 4

In a dream surrounded by a white background, Hikari heard a woman's voice.

"Hikari... come here", the woman whispered.

Hikari searched around the area to try to find that distinct voice.

"Hikari, look, it's me!"

Hikari heard the voice getting louder and louder.

"Hikari," The sound of a man's deep voice was heard.

Hikari wanted this dream to be over.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Hikari crouch down and replied.

The background turned instant black and red. Hikari saw blood gushing upward on the floor and dying skeletons appearing from left to right, asking for help. Hikari couldn't stand the sight of this. She merely wanted someone to help her wake her from this dreamland. A warm hand touched Hikari on the shoulder.

"Hikari, it's alright. You can fight your way through this," the woman said patiently and gently.

Hikari's eyes finally opened from the dreamland. She grabbed her clock that was on the table to see the time. It was 6 AM already, Hikari scanned around the room to be safe. Nobody was there, but her. The sun slowly lighted up the outside, turning everything back into rainbows of color. Hikari went to peer through her window and was relieved the night was over. Hikari got ready to do her morning routine. She checked her phone to find out that Akari left her a text message last night.

She read the message, " Hikari, I'm coming to visit you next month. Save a room for me to sleep in thanks."

Hikari nearly forgot about Akari's birthday that was coming soon, she set a three-hour timer, so she can complete the chores for today before she can hang out with Chase.

Soon Hikari was finished, she checked to see her mailbox and pulled out a pile of letters, then walked back inside her house and opened the letter one after another. Until she got to the final letter, it was a strange letter.

It was slightly different from the others. The envelope itself was smeared with blood-like color, and when Hikari opened the envelope, her shocking appearance released the content of the envelope and immediately withdrew to the bathroom to vomit. Hikari didn't know who would play a prank like this to her. It was alarming.

Hikari quickly texted Luna to come by to her place, Hikari's nauseousness overwhelmed her, Luna arrived at Hikari's place within 5 minutes. She banged on the door for Hikari to open up.

Hikari dragged herself to the entrance and opened the door for Luna. Luna crouch on the ground and asked Hikari if she can stand. Hikari pointed at the letter that was on the floor to Luna. Luna investigated the content, and she was also surprised by what was there. Remembered what Akari had told Luna, Luna rushed outside and looked around Hikari's property to see if someone was visibly in her area, but there was no one. Hikari cried. She never expected something like this would happen to her. Luna came back inside and helped Hikari up. Luna took that letter and placed it in a zip lock bag to store as evidence. She then patted Hikari on the back and went to give her a glass of water.

Hikari started to calm down a little and was wiping her tears away. Luna knew this wasn't a coincidence. Somebody must have trailed Hikari down. Otherwise, she wouldn't be getting this type of crap in her mailbox. Hikari had mixed feelings. She wasn't motivated to go out alone anymore, so she asked Luna if she can accompany her to Chase's place. Luna nodded and took her there. She was also afraid of Hikari's life. Whoever it was, Luna had to report it to Akari. Otherwise, it would happen again without them knowing. Hikari's life was just the start of the mastermind. Although Hikari looked guilty cause of Luna for ditching her work hours, Luna was willing to protect her friend than to work. She valued friendship over money.

After Hikari and Luna arrived at Chase's place, Chase was caught surprised that Luna was also over, but something was off about them. Especially Hikari, she was the one with the most discomfort. Not letting them wait outside, he told them to come inside.

"So... Is everything okay?" Chase said.

"Does it look okay to you!" Luna fisted at Chase and yelled.

Chase's eyes squeezed shut while listening to Luna's high voice in an angry matter. He had no idea of what's going on.

Hikari's eyes were directed at Luna, and she softly said, "Luna..."

Luna shuts her mouth and tried to calm down.

"So, can you fill me in on what's going on?" Chase muttered.

"Someone placed a bunch of hair and a picture of Hikari inside an envelope," Luna responded with a twitch.

Chase looked at Luna with a disgusted face, "Say what?"

"I'm not repeating myself, Chase," Luna clutched her fist hard while giving Chase a frown face.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" Chase mumbled.

"I need you to move in with Hikari and keep a lookout for her," Luna bit her lips.

"Wait. Why me? Why can't you do it, Luna?" Chase embarrassed face showed.

Luna gave it some thought, and said, "because you would do a better job at protecting her, than me."

Chase was dumbfounded," I'm still a man, you know."

Luna rolled her eyes and harshly said, "If you are a man. You would protect a girl from danger."

The silence grew, nobody was saying anything, Chase broke that silence.

"What's in it for me if I do it?" Chase's lips were pressed together, hoping to hear a good response out of Luna.

"I'll buy you $200 worth of ingredients for you," Luna sneered.

Chase gave in and accepted the offer. Luna told Chase to stay at Hikari's place till next month when her sister would arrive. Chase agreed to it and hoped Luna kept her words. Chase packed all of his items and before he moves into Hikari's place.

Nightfall arrived, things were starting to get busy. Luna went straight to the Sonata Tailor shop close up for Shelly. Chase had to leave for work and told Hikari not to do anything irrational while he was away. Hikari was more than nervous that she has to sleep next to Chase, but it was better than sleeping alone. Hikari took a shower, dried her hair, and went to bed before Chase.

While Chase was working, the list of food for the customer at this time was getting bigger. Hayden told Chase to take a break, and he'll take over for now. During the break, Chase texted Hikari to get some sleep and message him if she needs anything. It's been about 15 minutes, and Hikari didn't respond.

Chase wondered, _She's probably sleeping, how did I get dragged into this? _He sighed.

Brass Bar closed, Chase said his goodbyes to Hayden and Kathy before walking back to Hikari's place. Thankfully, Hikari gave him a spare key just in case if she wasn't awake. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He took his jacket off and placed it on the coat hanger. He saw a window that's wasn't fully closed by the curtains.

_Hikari forgot to close the curtain, _Chase thought.

Suddenly, a white light went through the window and directed at Chase's eyes. Chase covered his eyes with his arms. He quickly went outside and locked the doors behind him. He tried to find the source of that light. When he approached the back of the house, he found a flashlight that was still on lying between the green grass.

Chase wondered what was going on.

He took the flashlight and went to search around the premises before going back inside the house.

He texted Luna, "You weren't joking, I found a flashlight behind the house. I attempted to find the person that flashed their light at the window, but they disappeared before I can even identify them."

Luna texted back," Keep watching, things will get messy, from now on."

Not to wake Hikari up, he made sure all windows and doors were locked. He also closed any gaps that could be seen from outside. He went to take a shower before sleeping right next to Hikari on the bed.

When the morning arrived, Hikari's eyes opened, She was sleeping on the inside of the bed, and Chase was sleeping on the outside, and she saw Chase's sleeping face right next to her. Her face turned red as a tomato, and she couldn't help but be flustered. She could smell a sweet odor coming from him, and continued to watch Chase, though she knew she shouldn't be doing this.

Chase's eyes were still closed, but his body was slowly getting up. Hikari instantly forced her eyes closed, so that Chase wouldn't suspect a thing from her.

Chase looked back down at Hikari, then directed his eyes to a wall near him and sighed. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom, Hikari could hear a door being shut. She opened her eyes again and looked around for Chase. Hikari thought Chase probably went outside to get some fresh air. She opened her drawers, took out a new set of clothes, and started to change. In the middle of her changing, Chase came out of the bathroom and reddened. Hikari saw Chase and jumped right back inside her bed. You could tell Hikari wanted to die at that spot.

"Sorry... I didn't realize you were changing." Chase said.

Chase went inside the bathroom.

He shouted, " Let me know when you're done."

Chase felt that he screwed up big time. If Luna knew about this, she would have been trumped him and his dignity.

Hikari was done changing. She told Chase that he could come out. When Chase came out, Hikari went inside the bathroom. Chase went straight into the kitchen and started to cook whatever ingredient that was available in the fridge. He couldn't stop thinking about Hikari, especially when she was changing. Hikari's figure was his type: curvy and slim.

Just by being in the bathroom, Hikari was still able to smell Chase's cooking from afar. She wanted to eat Chase's cooking again ever since Chase took care of her that day when she was drunk. Chase served breakfast for two people. He laid them out in the dining area while calling Hikari to come to eat. Hikari came out of the bathroom and went to the dining area.

When she was seated, her mouth started to water. The way the food was arranged, she was super happy. She took a bite out of her breakfast and immediately praised Chase for the outstanding flavor. Chase was happy to know Hikari was happy with her food.

Someone knocked on the door, Hikari went to see who it was. Chase followed Hikari. Upon opening the door, they saw Maya. Maya glared at the two of them while holding a box of chocolate to deliver to Hikari.

She was shaken, "Why is Chase here?" she said, "Chasey?"

Maya looked down on the ground and tried to prevent herself from crying. She couldn't accept that Chase was at Hikari's place. Her blood was boiling. Many things came across her mind, and she couldn't keep calm.

Maya thought to herself, _I'm cuter, and I've known him for so long. Why her?_

Maya clenched her fist.

Hikari asked politely, "Maya, are you okay? do you need anything?"

Maya gave Hikari a dirty look and threw the chocolate at Hikari, Hikari caught it in time.

"Take it. It's from my parents for helping the other day. You dam slut." She strolled off.

Both Hikari and Chase looked at each other. Neither of them knew what happened.

Hikari was never called a slut before in her life. She was upset and disappointed. Chase comforted her by suggesting Maya was not in the right mind set and something probably happened before she came here.

The day went smoothly after Maya's interaction, Hikari was farming on her field while Chase went to visit Maya to check up on her.

Upon his arrival at the Ocarina Inn, Maya happily saw him and embraced him.

"Chasey, explain to me why you were there at Hikari's place this morning!" Maya pouted.

"It's a long story, and what did I tell you about holding me!" Chase replied.

In a cute, sadden voice, "but, Chasey! I couldn't stand you being near Hikari!"

"Look, whoever I'm with got nothing to do with you, Maya. Again, we aren't in a relationship." Chase glared at her.

Maya took Chase's head and went in for a kiss. She wanted to express herself to him that she wants to be more than just a childhood friend. She released him from her kiss.

"I wanted to be more than what you zoned me for." Maya cried.

Chase couldn't believe it. Everything happened so fast. He felt guilty towards Maya, not being able to notice her feelings in the first place.

However, he couldn't return the feelings for her. He saw her as a childhood friend and nothing more.

"I'm sorry Maya. I can't return that feeling. Find a better person than me," said Chase with a cold voice.

Chase left Maya by herself. Maya felt her energy been drained. Her legs were wobbly, and she fell onto the ground weeping. She was rejected, but she couldn't give up on him.

Chase continued the rest of the day at Brass Bar. He was too busy to think about Maya or Hikari.


	6. Chapter 5

A few days had passed, halfway before next month arrives; from all morning to afternoon, Hikari was tending care to her animals, planting crops, and operating on small errands. Nothing unusual happened since that incident, until now.

For the night, she entered her bedroom area, brushed up, and changed her clothes.

She heard a knock on the door. Hikari thought, _Huh, is Chase back?_

While she reached to grab the doorknob, her instinct took over. Her mind and body were telling her not to open. She let go of the doorknob, and without further ado, locked all available doors and windows.

She sat on her couch while the door was still knocking.

Hikari assumed it was not Chase and that it was someone else. She remembered Chase told her to stay calm and collective and to not open any doors without him there; She took a deep breath and let it out. With every breath, she was able to think straight. The first thing she did was rule out who's doing what, so she texted Chase and then Luna.

Her phone vibrated once, the first person to reply was Chase, and he wrote: "I'm working is something wrong?"

Hikari answered: "I'll tell you later."

Moments later, Hikari's phone vibrated again, this time it was Luna; she wrote: "I'm with Gill, did something happened?"

Hikari replied: "Sorry to bother you on your date. I'll talk to you later..."

Hikari felt so desperate. She needed someone with her. Anxiety and Fear started to rise as the door kept knocking.

"Who is it!" she shouted.

No one answered; Hikari got off her couch, crouch down, and covered her ears while the door kept knocking. She squeezed her eyes and hoped the person would give up and leave.

However, a loud bang could be heard. Hikari cried her eyes out; she didn't want to bother Chase and Luna. She thought she could hold it out, but she was reaching her limit. With every bang, her voice couldn't come out, and she thought she was done.

Hikari took out her phone, and it was filled with messages that she didn't read. In the text, Chase asked Hikari if she was okay, followed by question marks on every single line.

Hikari had a flashback about her past. The gruesome death of her mother and her ignorant father showed. Hikari sobbed quietly, and said, "Someone, please... help me..."

Hikari's phone started to ring, she took a glance at her phone and saw it was from Chase. Hikari softly walked over to the bathroom and then locked it. She picked up Chase's call; Chase could hear Hikari weeping quietly, he got worried.

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; Chase..."

Chase knew Hikari was lying.

"If there's nothing wrong, then why are you crying?" he demanded.

Hikari had no choice and gave him the details of what happened. Chase didn't like what Hikari was saying. So, he excused himself from work to Hayden and contacted Luna.

"Hello?" Luna answered.

"Hey, it's Chase," as he continued to give Luna details of what happened to Hikari, Luna was startled.

"I'll be on my way soon, head there first."

"Got it," replied Chase.

Chase managed to reach the house, and Hikari was right. Standing at the entrance was a figure of a man. Chase couldn't look at him properly because it was too dark.

"Who are you and get away from that property!" Chase Yelled.

The man heard Chase and ran away.

"Stop!" said Chase as he ran after him, but the man disappeared before Chase was able to catch up with him.

With no time to spare, he turned back and called Hikari.

"Hikari, open the door. I'm nearly home," said Chase.

Hikari unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked to the front door; She quickly opened the door and saw Chase standing there. She instantly hugged Chase.

Of course, Chase was surprised by Hikari's action, but her safety was more important. Hikari wept on his shoulder, as she rambled on how she was scared and she didn't have the guts to ask for help when everyone was busy.

Chase patted her head and hugged her back.

"Everything is okay, I'm here," he whispered.

Chase escorted Hikari back inside the house and sat her down on the couch. He went to the kitchen to make tea for her; he came out with a cup of tea and told Hikari that Luna was going to be on her way soon.

Hikari folded her legs on the couch while sipping the tea that Chase handed her.

The door knocked, Chase went to get the door. A man with a blue hat and overall appeared before them. Hikari carried the cup of tea with her, but as she saw the man's appearance, she dropped it, and it broke into pieces.

Hikari's body fell on the ground and stared at the man with distraught.

Her body was screaming from the pain that she felt ages ago; Images of the past flashed her one after another, this was when her nightmares had begun. Chase was looking at the unknown man while turned to see Hikari laid on the ground in shock.

Her eyes moved towards the ground as she was desperately trying to hold back her emotions and insanity.

"Why...why are you here?" she hesitated.

"Hikari, I thought you would be happy to see me," The man smirked with soulless eyes.

"Leave... please leave," Hikari trembled.

"Hikari, I'm here to talk to you," the man replied.

"Like the old times." he tilted his head with a meaningless smile.

"You're not here to talk; your here to take me back to that sh*t hole." she stuttered.

Chase had an unsettled feeling about the guy, so he pushed him.

"I believe she told you to leave, sir," Chase glared at him.

The man said, "Alright, I'll just come back another day."

Before he left, he looked at Hikari one more time, and said, "Don't think I won't know where you are Hikari," He walked off and disappeared.

Chase shouted, "Don't come back!"

Chase closed the door and glanced at Hikari; he never saw this side of her before. She was usually bubbly and quiet, but her expression on the face said it all. She was torn down mentally, Chase hugged her and reminded her that he was here for her. Hikari cried on Chase's shoulder, one thing for sure is Hikari can't turn back now. The past where she kept to herself, is slowly leaking out from her mind.

Chase took Hikari to her couch, and then cleaned up the mess she made on the floor. After a while, the door knocked again. Chase went to get the door, but this time it was Luna. Luna was breathing heavily and asked for Hikari.

"Your late; she's on the couch," he replied.

Luna's worried face appeared, she pushed chase aside and walked past him to see Hikari herself. Luna looked at Hikari and was in a rage.

"What did you do; Chase?" she yelled.

"It's not me, some guy did this to her," he bickered back.

While they were arguing with each other; Hikari was having flashbacks, in her memories, she remembered the cruel things that happened to her while Akari tried to protect her.

Hikari screamed with agony, "No, No, Please, I don't want this!"

Chase and Luna stopped arguing and went to comfort Hikari, Luna held Hikari's head and back to her chest.

"Hikari, it's going to be okay. Shhhh, I'm here," said Luna.

Chase patted Hikari on the shoulder and was concerned about her well-being; Hikari continued to cry over and over, till she fell asleep.

Luna said, "Chase... tell me this, did Mark came?"

Chase was confused about who Mark was; he explained in detail the man who came by.

Luna sighed, "So, there's nothing I can do, huh."

"What do you mean by that?" he said.

"Chase, if you valued and cherished her a lot. Please, keep her away from that man. He is a danger to her, and she'll only break." Luna felt hopeless and sorrowful.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, what am I missing out?" he answered with curiosity.

"Chase, from here on out, listen to me, I'll only tell you this once. I trust you can keep it a secret." Luna swallowed hard, getting ready to tell the story of Hikari's life.

"Hikari killed her mother." She paused, and Chase was appalled as he looked at Hikari's sleeping face.


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean; she killed her mother?" he questioned.

Luna showed Chase a solemn expression, "Do you know Hikari's sister, Akari?"

"I've seen her in pictures, but never talked to her before," said Chase.

"I can't tell you the whole story, you'll have to hear it from Akari," Luna took a deep breath.

Luna closed her eyes, " Chase, whatever you do. Don't get too close to Hikari, she'll..." Luna's phone ringed, Chase took Hikari by his arms from Luna and then put her down on the bed.

Luna's low tone answered, "Akari...I...failed you; I'm sorry."

Chase grabbed Luna's phone in full rage, "What exactly are you hiding from us."

Akari answered, "Whose this?"

"This is Chase; now tell me what the f**k is going on!"

Akari carefully selected her words.

"You'll hear it when I arrive next month, I rather tell you this in person, because there's too much information to handle if I go through it by phone." Akari stayed silent for a moment and then spoke again, "I promise I'll give you the answers that you need to hear, please trust me on this."

Chase impatient got to him, he squeezed tightly on the phone and slammed it on the floor, causing the phone to malfunction. Luna gasped, stood up and yelled, "What the F**K Chase, that's my dam phone!"

"Just shut up!" He screamed.

"Don't tell me you..." Luna exclaimed.

"Yea, so what?"

"I thought you loved Maya... does she know?"

"No, because it's none of her business."

Luna thought to ask Chase to guard Hikari was a mistake. Even though Hikari was important to Luna since their friendship had shown in recent months. She knew Maya for a long time and felt she ruined the relationship between Maya and Chase further.

"When did it start?" said Luna.

"Maybe since the day I met her at your shop."

Luna yelled, "What about Maya's feeling!"

"I turned her down, Luna, I can't see Maya that way," replied Chase.

"You don't understand, do you? The minute you reject her, Maya will..!"

Chase hissed, "Shut it! I know this already; Luna, but that's exactly why I don't like her like that!"

"So, you're willing to take the risk? How can you protect her; when you're weak?" Luna clenched her fist. It caused her palms to bleed.

"When the F**K did you ever care!"

Luna knew how frightening Maya was, especially when Maya can't get what she wants.

"Because I knew Maya more than you do, she's going to harm people if she doesn't get what she wants! She's crazy! Wake up, Chase!" Luna breathes heavily.

She kneeled and cried, "She's going to harm Hikari further..."

Chase, kneeled on one leg in front of Luna and let the other leg stand 90 degrees on the ground, "That won't happen; Luna, please trust me."

Luna's tears fell one after another, the thought of Hikari to be in danger by two people hurts her more than anyone else.

While on the bed Hikari, accidentally overheard in the middle of their conversation, her tears fell.

"It's my fault again," she whispered.

There was nothing all three of them could do. From the start saving Hikari would mean risking their own lives to protect her. Hikari knew that very well, and she didn't want that.

Another week had gone by, and Hikari wasn't her usual self. She knew well enough the reasons for this. By not letting others put their life into danger, she set a distance between her and her closest friends.

Luna went to purchase another smartphone, but this time she bought a case for it. Luna looked down on her messages, but she didn't see any text messages from Hikari. It was worrying her so much that she couldn't concentrate during her work hours.

Luna had always thought, things will be back to normal as long that Mark fellow was gone. However, It was impossible since he moved into Ocarina Inn, it was taunting Luna since day one. The only thing she can do is wait for Akari's arrival.

"Hurray up Akari..." She whispered while looking down on the recent selfies she took with Hikari.

While back at the Brass Bar, it was nighttime. Ever since that declaration to protect Hikari, he couldn't hide his embarrassment. Kathy noticed this and asked, "Who's the lucky girl?" as her eyebrows moved up and down. Chase denied Kathy's question.

"It's none of your business Kathy. You should work harder like what Selena is doing right now." He smirked.

"I'm not a slut like her! She spreads her leg to any guy as long they have money on them," she replied.

"Oh, but aren't you doing the same by flirting with cute guys?" he argued back.

"That's different."

"Oh, how so?"

"It's so I make Owen jealous." She slapped her mouth hard, realizing she leaked her little secret.

Chase leaned forward, and with his smirk, he said, "Oh, so Owen is that lucky person, hmmm?"

Kathy blushed so hard, and said, "You brat! watch what your saying! I'm still older than you!"

"Alright, grandma."

"Don't you dare call me grandma!" She yelled.

Chase made various insulting faces at Kathy before walking back into the kitchen, and Kathy surely was pissed off.

A man walked into Brass Bar; Kathy immediately went to greet him and sat him down the empty table. The man scanned around the place in search of somebody. Chase came out of the kitchen with a plate of food on his hand; the first thing Chase saw was a familiar man, his eyes followed him.

Chase mumbled, "Why does he look so familiar?" He kept thinking hard, but he wasn't able to figure out where he saw him.

The man stood up from his seat and walked right next to Chase.

He whispered, "I'm taking back what's mine" before entering the bathroom.

Chase had goosebumps all over him, and he remembered it was the same guy that found out where Hikari lived.

While the man was inside the bathroom, Chase leaned on the wall that was across from the bathroom door. He waited for the man to come out. For a few minutes, the man finally stepped out and glared at Chase. He wasn't happy to see him there.

"You better not lay your hands on her. I don't care who you are, but Hikari isn't going anywhere." Chase scowled.

"huh, you don't even know a hint of her. Why should I listen to you?" The man leaned closer to Chase's ear.

"What I do with her is none of your business," he said arrogantly.

The man silently walked away, Chase knew he perked the man, but he isn't backing down either.

Chase punched the wall behind him and angrily said, "Sh*t!"

Maya was hiding behind a barrel while crouching down not to be seen; she overheard their conversations while mentally laughing hysterically inside her head.

"I found my ally," she mumbled with an evil smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 7

It was summer; time flew by so fast. Hikari laid down on the ground while looking at the clouds. The sun was setting soon, she raised her hands and made it into a fist, "Another week past by, huh," said Hikari.

"When is your sister arriving again?" Chase sighed.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay..."

"Did you pack your stuff?" Hikari gestured. Chase stared at Hikari and nodded while standing near her. Hikari smiled and closed her eyes. She felt the chilly breeze and was reminiscing the good times she had with Chase.

"Chase, thanks for the time we spent together; I won't ever forget it." Chase looked at Hikari, then looked away and smiled.

"Though times were short, I'm happy that I got to serve you as a knight." He grinned.

Hikari flushed, though it seemed like a farewell she hoped their friendship would continue to grow regardless of their separation from living in the same house for a whole month.

For one last night, while Hikari went to sleep early. Chase prepared one last meal for her and left it inside the fridge. He looked up to see the time on the clock; it was past midnight already a new day had started. He placed the spare key on the table while getting ready to leave the house, taking the luggage with him.

Before closing the door behind him, he glanced at Hikari's bedroom area once more and vowed he'll protect her from a distance. The sound of the door closing woke Hikari up, she was well aware that Chase left, but she wasn't sure why she felt so disappointed that he left. Could she had some feelings towards him? After all, they only met for a couple of months, she dismissed her feelings and thought it was probably just comfortable around him being here.

Morning came, Hikari heard a knock. "Looks like my sister is here," she unlocked the door, but to her surprise, it wasn't Akari; It was the same man that appeared in front of her days ago before Hikari could even react the man took her right arm and squeezed it tightly. Hikari felt the pain rushing through her arm. She thought she was doomed. Moments later, Akari came from behind and whacked the man's head using her handbag.

Instantly, she recognized the person's back and yelled, "Get the hell away from her!" The man turned around, recognizing Akari's voice.

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" He sent chills down Akari's spine.

"You are not taking her back. I won't allow it!" Akari persisted.

"Whose to say that?" he chuckled.

"Me, now get your hands off of her before I start throwing cow sh*t at you!"

"Akari, when would you ever learn not to get me mad?" He glared at her.

"MARK, I don't know what's your intentions, but don't think you are allowed to take her away. I don't care who sent you, I don't care if it's for your purpose, but from the start, you cannot do this!" Akari breathes heavily, making sure his heads get through by her words.

"Relax Akari, I just want to talk to her, that's all," he coldly smiled.

Akari slapped him, "Let her go, or I'll yell for help."

Mark felt threaten by Akari, he let go of Hikari's arm, and walked past Akari, "This isn't the last time you'll see me, miss step-sister," his face continues to be annoyed.

Akari's anxiety was building up from keeping many secrets to herself. It was a matter of time before her secrets get exposed. Akari took Hikari's hand. Her eyebrow frowned, and her eyes closed.

"Hikari, I have to tell you something. Please, get Luna and Chase, they deserve to hear it."

Hikari stared at Akari and was biting her lips. Hikari thought, what could Akari want to tell her, that deemed serious. Hikari called both Luna and Chase and asked them to come over.

Sometimes at night, both Luna and Chase arrived at Hikari's place. Akari opened the door and seated them.

In a serious tone, "Before I begin... Please let me know what had happened." said Akari.

Soon both Luna and Chase started to tell their versions of what happened with their encounter with Mark.

"I see..." Akari pressed her lips together was thinking deeply.

"Once you hear everything, please don't say it to anyone else." Akari pleaded with her head bowed down.

All of them nodded at Akari.

"Hikari and I are not blood sisters," Akari looked at Hikari with a warm smile, but with a frowned eyebrow.

"I was adopted by Chelsea and Will at Age 5. While Hikari is the only biological child of Chelsea and Will," Akari proceed to take out a family photo of her, Chelsea, Will, and Hikari. Then took out another family photo of Pony, Cliff, and her.

She passed the photo around to Chase and Luna. They were both indeed shocked. Especially Hikari, she was shaken to find out that Akari was not her actual sister.

"Chelsea and Will were best friends with my parents. I only knew about their relationship when I turned 13."

"Why were you adopted?" Chase asked. Akari turned to face both Luna and Chase, while Hikari looked at Akari with a 'what happened' face.

"Due to a terrible accident caused by my distant relative, they were aiming for the inheritance from my parents. All that failed when the lawyer presented that when I reached 18, I will inherit the inheritance." Her eyes darkened.

"With the help of Hikari's parents, they adopted me intentionally. Not only will I get their protection physically and financially. They only asked that I would help them raise their future daughter," Akari sighed.

"I agreed to it because I couldn't forget the kindness and sincere that they had given me," Akari stared at Hikari's eyes.

"Your mother couldn't accept it that my mother died horribly. She would blame it on herself," Akari closed her eyes.

Chase and Luna couldn't believe their eyes. Such a tragedy happened between the two.

"Sis... You hid this from me, why?" Hikari was surprised.

"Sorry, Hikari. I didn't want you to think that I was not a real sister to you." Akari held Hikari's hand.

"This was what your late mother wanted me to keep you from, but I think you are old enough to know and handle the truth," Akari gave Hikari a small smile, hoping Hikari wasn't disappointed in her. Akari looked down on the ground and sighed.

"When I turned 8, that was when Hikari was born. I remembered Chelsea told me that I would have to look after Hikari when she was not present. Of course, I said yes. I was very grateful to them for taking me in. It was good memories all up until Hikari turned 10."

You could hear the silence in the room. Akari broke the silence.

"It was announced by Hikari's parents that she was getting engaged with Mark when she turns 17."

Hikari Remembered that engagement announcement, but what she was going to hear next was not what she had expected.

"Hikari's parents loved her, but their company was soon going to be bankrupt.

"Wait... Why didn't father tell me this?" Hikari shook Akari.

"I can't say for sure, Hikari," Akari replied.

"That's Bullshit Akari, and you know it!" Chase stood up with anger.

"Calm down Chase, we need to hear the rest from Akari," Luna convinced.

Chase sat back down, and Akari moved on to her story.

"Will signed a contract with Mark's parents that states he will allow the marriage between Hikari and Mark to happen. In return, Mark's parents would invest the funds into the company and help raise it again."

She looked towards the ceiling, and with every breathes that she takes, she said," Chelsea did not want to move forward with this marriage. She thought it would be too cruel for her daughter, but Will convinced her that it was the only way to save their company. Of course, Chelsea couldn't argue back."

Hikari said, "Mom..." with a sad look on her face.

"However, when Hikari was 15, she met Mark for the first time. Mark had everything from being in a top-notch wealthy family to a public figure for having the most handsome, intelligent, and astonishing humble personality. His mask didn't stop me from not trusting him, as I was correct later on."

Hikari started to remember the terrible things Mark did in the past.

"Mark fell crazily in love with her at first sight. Once Mark sees value in you, he will destroy anything that gets in his way."

Chills sent down Chase and Luna's spine. Chase thought; _Although Hikari was the friendliest person you can ever meet. How the hell did she end up with him out of all people? Why must it be Mark?_

There were several questions that Chase had in mind, but he wants to save it towards the end.

"Because Mark loved and was obsessed with Hikari so much, he went to an extent by hiring a professional kidnapper to kidnap Hikari. Things took a turn when the kidnapper did not agree to the sum of money that Mark offered. The kidnapper went against him and instead used Hikari as a hostage for ransom."

Chase's eyes were starting to widen.

"Chelsea blamed herself for not watching over her child, and the father was on a business trip that week. Chelsea hired a private investigator to search for her daughter. They finally found Hikari's location, by the time the police arrived there she was already beaten up and the kidnapper was arrested," Akari took a big breath before proceeding to the ends.

"Her mom was then mentally ill since she almost lost her child, blamed it upon herself, and cried for days. She ended up in a mental ward and died there."

Chase asked, "Where the heck is the father all this time?"

Akari didn't want to say it; she was afraid of telling this part of the story.

"Akari?" Hikari questioned.

"In another woman's place," Akari looked away from Hikari.

Hikari stood up, "Your kidding, right? Father would never do that!"

"It's true, Hikari!" Akari took hundreds of photos from her bag of her dad with his mistress.

"But father said," Hikari was too shocked to move.


End file.
